


El Manana

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of mention of death in this, A retelling of Jack and Gabe through out the years, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lot's of mentions of war and the effects of it, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minor Character Death, This is a really sad fic with a few happy moments, War, With romance involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For the R76 BBA retelling of Jack and Gabe over the years. From strangers to friends to lovers to enemies. The rise and fall of two soldiers.





	El Manana

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming and I hope you guys enjoy this! Also check out the amazing art that goes along with this fic. http://veneficasum.tumblr.com/post/176745166079/my-piece-for-the-reaper76-big-bang

From a young age Gabriel Reyes had known that he wasn’t the most lucky person in the world. He wasn’t the most unlucky, many people had it far worse. He always reminded himself this. He was ten years old when he realized that the world was in chaos. On the small tv he had in his living room he saw the warnings of war. Across all of the world Omnics were rising up. Man made machines rising up against their creators. Whether it was because they were tired of being repressed or due to neglect by their creators, Gabriel had been told by most that Omnics felt nothing. He believed they felt something, if only the faint hints of betrayal. The thing was that Omnics with perfectly happy lives began to turn on their human partners. Everyday news of murder, both of the Omnics and humans alike, was broadcasted. At ten years old, sitting on the carpet of his abuela’s living room, Gabriel realized that the world was falling apart. He imagined in his mind what war would be like. What it would mean to stand and fight for people he loved. He couldn’t imagine anything, but he accepted that when the time came, he’d have to stand and fight. This was a fact every young boy growing into amna had to accept. But Gabriel was ten and still a child. He didn’t fully understand yet just what war meant. He knew it was fighting, but in his mind, he didn’t understand why they couldn’t talk it out. When he had issues with someone he talked it out, for the most part. Mostly because he hated the look on his mother's face when he got into fights. A look that said she was disappointed in him. She knew he was better than to lower himself to other kids standers. He was better than a day spent in detention for a fist fight someone else started. So, he tried to fight with words. Often he failed, but he always tried, if only for the sake of his mother. 

Gabriel’s father had left four months before he was born. His mother always told him that he’d gone to find himself and in the process lost himself. At the age of ten, Gabriel didn’t know what that meant. He assumed she meant that he just got lost, but the look in her eyes spoke so much more. She looked sad whenever Gabriel asked about his father, so Gabriel tried to never ask questions. If there was one thing in the world he couldn’t stand, it was his mother being sad. He’d always hug her tight and tell he not to be sad. He’d assure her that his dad would find himself again someday. His mother would smile, tears streaming down her cheeks, and whisper how thankful she was for him. Gabriel wouldn’t learn until years later just what his mother had meant when she said his father lost himself. 

Gabriel was fifteen when he learned what it was like to watch someone die. He knew that day would remain in his memory forever. It would haunt him and hold him for years to come. He had noticed his mother was starting to forget things. It started as little things, where she left a book she was reading, or what had happened in a television show. Gabriel wasn’t worried, but then she started to forget bigger things. She didn’t remember days upon days of her life. Gabriel took her to the hospital where they ran tests and confirmed his worst fears. His mother had stage four brain cancer. The doctor gave her six months at most to live. Gabriel did all he could to care for his mother, he prayed every night for a miracle. For his mother, the one person who’d been his main support all his life, to be okay. She died two weeks after the diagnosis came in. The night before Gabriel’s sixteenth birthday. Gabriel felt like the world had ended, but it was yet to. That moment was only the first of many world ending days. 

Gabriel was thankful in some bittersweet way that his mother had died peacefully in her sleep. It still hurt inside his chest every time he thought about it, but when the Omnics came and destroyed his hometown only four months later, he was glad his mother didn’t have to see it. Builds that once stood tall and proud where wrecked. The streets lines with children and grown ups, injured and crying over the ones they loved. Gabriel had never seen distruction to this degree. The news reports didn’t show half of it. They told reports of deaths, but you never seen the dead bodies. Gabriel had seen so many he wanted to throw up. The smell of death something he was becoming numb to. People would steal from others. Friends and neighbours once showing kindness now killed each other in order to have food or medicine. It ripped Gabriel apart to see people once so kind, turn against one another. He wondered, was this what war looked like? Was it allies and brothers, killing for their own selfish need? Was it fighting for your own desires? Gabriel Reyes knew at the ripe age of seventeen he’d have to fight. He’d become apart of this war. 

.~.

John Jack Morrison was only a child, barely twelve when he first heard the tales of war. Of fighting to the north. Stories from traveling soldiers whispered, but not too quiet for him to hear. They spoke of horrors like nothing Jack had ever seen, let alone heard about. His hometown was far from sociality, and farther from anything outside of cornfields and farms. Jack had always rushed to outsiders, enjoying gosip of the world outside the rows and rows of corn. He sought to one day see the world. He loved his tiny home town and all the humble people in it. Everyone was close, like family. Jack loved that, but he wanted more. He wanted to see the world. He wanted to see how other people lived. What the city was like. So, whenever someone came through with stories, Jack listened to them intently. Sometimes he would ask questions and other times, just listen in on what others were saying. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. It always got the better of him. It was a flaw of his since he was younger. He was always a curious child. His mother would always tell him that curiosity would one day get him in trouble. Jack was yet to be in trouble, but his mother was rarely wrong. She was a pretty young woman, one who was wise beyond her years. She’d had Jack at a young age and adapted to her role as a mother fast. She’d made the choice to grow up fast for his sake. A selfless move that Jack didn’t fully yet comprehend. One day he would, but as of now, he didn’t think much about it. His mind too occupied by the world outside of his bubble. How he imagined the world would look. What the people would be like. He’d read books about cities like New York, Beijing, Los Angeles. Books set in both fantasy and more real settings. Jack had always loved reading. It took him places he was yet to see and longed to be in. It took him to places far beyond human reach and even to places that weren’t real. He found the concept of words taking you to other places, places once before unknown to you, fascinating. Jack loved it. 

Jack grew to love books even more, anything that could help him understand the world. To understand the people in it. Jack knew he’d spent his life sheltered and as reports of the war made their way to his small town, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to stand and fight. Before the war would call for him to be a hero. He imagined the glory, the happy ending. All those books that wrote of a hero saving the day and coming back to find his true love waiting for him. In Jack’s mind he could imagine it. He was only fifteen, but he was already preparing to do what he had to. He seen the worry in his mother's eyes when he told her how he planned to fight. Because he wanted to protect her and everyone else he cared for. Because he wanted to be a hero, not just some farm boy. He wanted to do something great. His mother, eyes filled with tears that were a mix of fear and pride, leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. She whispered how proud she was to have such a selfless son. How he’d made her proud with his decision. How she was scared, but glad she’d raised him to be willing to sacrifice himself for what he cared for. Jack ended up crying along with his mother, hugging her close. He was scared, but he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to make sure his hometown didn’t suffer the way many others had. He wanted to make sure no one suffered the way people in the reports did. Jack knew that the papers, the television broadcasts, didn’t even touch most the damage. It was too gruesome. He’d heard stories from families who fled east to escape the damaged cities. Mothers who’d lost children and their husbands. Some even lost their wives. Men mourning over husbands or wives. He’d heard one story about a man who’d held his new born baby only to have it die in his arms days later. Jack felt an ache in his chest at the thought. He couldn’t imagine having such joy and having it ripped from him moments later. He wanted to make sure no one ever felt that again. 

The day he had to leave came two days after his seventeenth birthday. In the fridge half the cake his mother had made for him sat. He sat at the table with her, eating one last slice. He tried hard not to think about how this very well could be his last piece of cake. This could be the last time he sees his mom. Jack tells himself everything will be fine, he reaches over the table, takes his mom's hand and promises her. A promise both of them know Jack might not be able to keep. Still it eased the worry if only a bit. Jack wanted to put his mother's mind at ease best he could. He promised to come home once he finished with the Soldier Enhancement Program. He made a promise to write every chance he got. To tell his mom how things were. So, he could say hello to his little sister, who was yet to be born. And to his stepfather who his mother had only married four months before. A kind man who was the father figure Jack had always missed all his life. The man was also an ex war veteran. His pride that his step son was willing to answer the call was huge. Jack looked forward to getting to know the man better. To spending time with his little sister who he’d picked out the name for. Lexi, a name he’d gotten from a book he read when he was fourteen. The girl was strong and he wanted his sister to grow up a strong woman. Just like their mother. With a final goodbye, he bored the truck which would take him to a future he’d never imagine. To be a hero and to lose it all. 

.~.

The place where the Soldier Enhancement Program took place was located in a desert location. Somewhere in the remnants of Arizona. A building had been built just for the purpose of training a team of super soldiers. The building was forty thousand square feet and around three stories tall. It was clear the government had put a lot of work and effort into this place. A last resort to ending the Omnic crisis. Gabriel learned on the way to the facility that not just America was hit hard by the Omnics. Many other countries saw devastation, some far worse than the states did. Places like Dorondo were hit extremely hard. Places less equipped and ready for chaos. Most places had little to no time to prepare for the war. Even the ones that did saw massive amounts of destruction. Gabriel couldn’t imagine what places that weren’t expecting the crisis were like. 

Gabriel lined up in a single file line along with the other men. Some looked to be in their thirties, some just as young as he was, barely twenty. All lined up and there for the same reason as Gabriel was. A tall, broad shouldered drill sergeant called each man up one by one. When each man got up to the sergeant he had to call off his name, age, date of birth, and where he was from. Most the men cowered a bit before the drill sergeant, Gabriel knew he wouldn’t. He’d built himself a strong backbone. He’d readied himself for this day. After all, he’d heard stories of war. A man screaming in his face wasn’t the worst thing he would face. It wasn’t the worst he’d endured thus far either. When it was his turn to step up, he held his hands behind his back. “Gabriel Reyes, sir. I am nineteen years old, sir. Born October twenty ninth in the year two thousand sixteen, sir. I’m from Los Angeles, California, sir.” 

“Very good. Step aside with the other cadets.” The sergeant nodded his head towards the other men. Gabriel walked over, hands still clenched tightly behind his back. He looked over to see a bright blue eyed, blonde walking up to the drill sergeant. The boy looked to be Gabriel’s age or younger. He also didn’t look like he belonged here. He looked tiny, fragile. 

“John Jack Morrison, sir. I’m seventeen years old, sir. Born December first in the year two thousand eighteen, sir. I’m from Bloomington, Indiana, sir.” Despite Jack’s clear nervousness he kept his tone fairly steady, not letting anyone see how he was feeling. Gabriel already liked this guy. He was scared, but he was here. The sergeant nodded for Jack to join the others. He took up the spot next to Gabriel, clasping his hands behind his back like many of the others had. Gabriel glanced over at him, noticing the little freckles that spread over Jack’s nose that could only be seen up close. 

“Boy scout or farm boy?” He whispered, leaning in closer to Jack. He didn’t want the sergeant to hear since they were supposed to remain silent till the initiations were over. Jack let out a low laugh at Gabriel’s words and shook his head. 

“Both.” That somehow didn’t surprise Gabriel. Though, he wasn’t aware farms had boy scouts. He choose to make a comment on this later. The sargent would get suspicious if Gabriel kept leaning into Jack like this. Gabriel righted himself, staring straight ahead. He did his best not to start laughing as he thought about Jack’s response. It took everything in him to keep his expression emotionless. The sargent went through the rest of the recruits, making sure to be a little more harsh with the recruites that showed more fear. Gabriel had to choke back another laugh. Once the sargent finished having all the recruits line up he walked in front of them. Taking his time as he stepped by each of them. 

“Alright, you boys aren’t in paradise anymore. What you’re about to go through, what you’re about to see, it’s gonna be hell. It’s gonna be worse than anything you’ve ever seen before.” The sargent started. He made sure to eye each and every recruit, eyes cold. “You’re gonna watch people you become friends with die. You’re going to see children, men, woman, all dead. Some of you might have already seen glimpses of this hell. Many of you from towns and cities that are all major points of loss.” The sargent stopped once he reached the end of the line of men. “This won’t be easy. If any of you want to back out, leave now. After this you won’t be able to leave.” 

All of the men, even the ones scared and visible shaken, stood their ground. They choose to stay. Men from all over all here and willing to stay for the same reason. Because they didn’t want to see the Omnics or anything else destroy their homes and kill their loved ones. Various men from different places all pulled together in one place with the same goal in mind. If it weren’t for the dire circumstances, Gabriel would have took joy in the idea that one thing could unite many. He’d heard stories of other events bringing people together. He remembered his abuela telling him stories of people coming together under the rule of a single god. Gabriel always found that amazing. A single man, entity, could bring many together. He’d read many stories from the bible, all of them interesting to him. He’d never been a religious man, but he’d always found the concept of a divine god which everyone looked up to, an interesting concept. How a single being could bring so much joy and hope to so many people. He would have loved to do that. To be able to make oceans part and bless people with cures to illness. He would have adored being a god, because it meant he could have saved all those in his hometown. Because no merciful god would have allowed this. What higher power allowed their creations to suffer. To die in such brutal and sickening ways. Gabriel could never understand it. He’d been asking himself the question since his mother died. Since he watched the war destroy his hometown and kill the people he grew up with. 

Once it was obvious that no one was planning to leave. They were all going to stand their ground and fight for what they believed in. The sargent smiled a bit, seemingly pleased with the bravory of the young men and women in front of him. “Alright, maggots, go fill out all the needed forms and then we will have you shown to your rooms.” The cadets all saluted the sarget and turned to go inside the building. They lined up, one by one, walking into the building and up to the desk. Once they got to the desk a woman in her late forties gave them a clipboard with paperwork on it. It was medical files, proof of residence, as well as personal information. Once they got their clipboards they moved to a small living room and start filling out the paperwork. It’s around five pages, double sided, and Gabriel is a bit nervous about how much the government wanted to know about him. Once he finished filling out the pages, he took it back up to the desk, handing it to the lady sitting there. The woman took it, nodding her head as Gabriel muttered a small thank you. Gabriel moved back to the small living room he’d been in before, waiting for the others to finish so he’d get his room number and to find out who his roommate would be. 

It took almost an hour for all the men to finish their paperwork and another two for it to be filed through by the lady and a few others who’d come in to help. Once they finished the lady came out from behind her desk and walked through the living room full of men, women, and those between and weren’t anything. She called out their names one by one, giving them a number. Once she reached Gabriel she looked at him. 

“Gabriel Reyes,” she started, looking at the paper then back to him. “Soldier twenty five. Welcome to the military. We thank you for the service and sacrifices you’ll make.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Gabriel nodded, standing up. The woman looked over to Jack who was sitting across the room, looking at his hands. She looked back at Gabriel. 

“You’ll be in room 28B on the second floor in the south wing.” She handed him a map of the place, more specifically of the floor where his room would be. After she handed him the map, she walked over to finish handing out the maps and rooms as well as the numbers they now were to be called by. Gabriel choose to go to his room, not wanting to wait around. Whoever his roommate was would find him in his room. He made his way toward the door which lead to the stairwell. Gabriel began climbing the stairs, taking them two at a time. It didn’t take long for him to reach his floor. He followed the room numbers down the hallway to his assigned room. Once he was there he stepped inside the room, seeing it was fairly small. A bunk bed pressed against the wall, a small bathroom, a desk on the other side of the room, and a small closet was all the room consisted of. It was small, but liveable. They weren’t supposed to be comfortable or in the lap of luxury. They were here to protect their families and homes. They were here to keep everyone safe. Gabriel set his bag on the top bunk. If his roommate wanted it they could work that out once he got here. Gabriel climbed up the latter, laying down on his bed.

It wasn’t long before his roommate arrived in the room. Blond hair and blue eyes. It was the man he’d teased at the initiation process. John Jack Morrison. Gabriel sat up, climbing down from his bunk so he could properly introduce himself to Jack. Jack set his bag on the bottom bunk, giving Gabriel a sweet smile as he turned toward him. He held his hand out to Gabriel. “Nice to meet you. My names John Jack Morrison as you heard at the introduction. You can just call me John or Jack.” 

“Gabriel, but you can just call me Gabe for short.” Gabriel replied and took Jack’s hand in his own. He shook Jack’s hand, taking note to how soft they were. Which was surprising since Jack had said he worked on a farm and had to do a lot of work with his hands. Gabriel had visited a farm when he was a little boy. His abula and his mother took him before the war struck. He remembered all the food grown there and the animals. He’d enjoyed it quite a bit. Part of him always wanted to visit another farm, but sadly he never had the chance. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Gabe.” Jack finally pulled his hand back. He turned to his bed, opening his bag to unpack. Both he and Gabriel didn’t have much stuff to unpack. They would be supplied with uniforms and all other necessities. Their bags were filled with books or little things to keep them entertained when they weren’t being experimented on or training. Gabriel had no idea that single man would be his light until darkness swallowed him whole. 

.~.

The training turned out to be the easy part. Gabriel had always heard that the training was the hard part. Pushups, situps, chin ups, none of those compared to the drugs. The medicine he was given to enhance his body. He swore it felt like it was ripping him apart, not building him up. Then again, as the old saying goes, knock them down and build them back up. He was told the process would be slow. Over time the changes would be seen and felt. He hoped they didn’t feel like this forever. His body ached, his skin feeling as though it was on fire. He’d recently started to develop headaches. At first they were just mild pains between his eyes, but soon enough they progressed into full blown migraines. That made the training hard. Gabriel could deal with doing one hundred laps around the field. He couldn’t deal with doing the laps while it felt like every muscle in his body was screaming at him. He pushed on through, the memory of his mother and his hometown, helping keep him going. It gave him the strength to push on and thrive. To push through every lap around the yard, every dose of medicine, every push up and harsh word thrown at him. 

It seemed Jack’s resolve was strong as well. Gabriel had heard a few stories from Jack. They were always laid near each other when it came time for their doses. Jack would tell him stories of life on the farm. Of being surrounded by corn fields and how it was peaceful in an almost eerie way. Gabriel thought it sounded creepy, but nice at the same time. Something that would be unsettling at first, but would grow into a more welcoming presence. Gabriel imaged that while Jack said it was boring, and it likely was, it also would be nice to get away from everything and everyone. To just be alone with the people and things you care for most. To have a moment of quite. 

“You ready to go?” Jack asked from his bunk. Gabriel was currently seated at the desk in their room. He had been writing down some poetry, his thoughts mostly. No one knew about his poetry. Even Jack who had now been his roommate for a little over two months didn’t know what Gabriel was writing. Gabriel looked back at Jack who was now sitting up on his bed, a book in his lap. It was a book based around a romance between a demi-god and a human boy. Gabriel had heard a lot about it, including that it was sad. Jack was nearing the end of the book. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Gabriel sighed, closing the little notebook. He picked it up, standing up from his chair. He walked over to his bed, shoving the little book under his pillow. Gabe watched Jack stand up and walk over to the desk, setting his own book down on it. Gabe asked, pointing at the book. “Is it any good?” 

“It’s amazing. If you like mythology and romance I would recommend it to you.” Jack seemed like just the guy for romance. His bright blue eyes and soft blond hair like that of any girls, and several guys, dream man. Gabriel however didn’t seem like a romance type and usually he wasn’t, but sometimes he had his moments when he liked to imagine he too could have a happy ending. 

“I’ll have to check it out.” Gabriel turned on his heels and started walking toward the door. Jack following close behind him. The two of them made their way down the hallway, towards the elevator. The could have took the stairs, but after what they were about to go through, the elevator sounded so much better right now. Once they reached it, Gabriel pressed the button to call the elevator to their floor. The labs were located in the basement, sketchy sounding and truly it was. The drugs they used to enhance the soldiers were far from ethical or approved. Just barely passing and only with the excuse this could save the world from destruction. Funny how when all of humanity is in danger questionable morals become accepted. 

“You think we’re getting any closer to being done with the program?” Jack asked, looking over at Gabriel. Gabe glanced at him, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. Seeing how tired those once bright blue eyes were. 

“I hope so. I’m starting to become a little too used to being poked.” The last part was meant to be a joke but Gabriel’s tone was dry. Jack started laughing nonetheless. The elevator opened and both of them entered it. Jack pressing the button to go to the basement. The ride was short and Gabriel let Jack step out first, doing a small bow as he held his hand out. “After you, fine sir.” 

“Why thank you, kind gentleman.” Jack laughed, stepping out of the elevator. Gabriel followed close behind him. They walked down the narrow hallway which was brightly lit. The walls were all white and silver, most made of metal. The place looked like something from a horror film. They walked to the door at the end of the hallway, pushing it open. It was a heavy door, but thanks to weeks of training and being given the enhancement drug, it was like moving a feather to Gabriel. He and Jack had both gotten a lot stronger since they started the drugs. They walked into the room which was brightly lit and full of nurses. There was several beds throughout the room which were separated by a curtain. Gabriel walked over to his usual spot. He and Jack due to being roommates were always seated next to each other during their secessions. Jack lied down on the bed next to Gabriel’s. A nurse quickly walked over to both of them, wiping Gabriel’s arm down first with a disinfectant, then Jack’s with a different towel. She placed the IV in Gabriel’s arm, not quite as gentle as he’d have liked, but it seemed everyone was in a rush to get things done today. She connected the IV and then moved to do the same with Jack. Once she finished up with Jack she walked off to take care of the other soldiers. 

“It’s kinda funny.” Jack laughed looking over at Gabriel. Gabe looked back at him, arching a brow. 

“What’s funny, Boy Scout?” Gabriel asked. Jack looked down at his arm then back to Gabriel. 

“When I was a kid I was scared of needles. I hated being poked. Good thing I got over that.” Jack laughed as he said it, but Gabriel somehow felt even after all this time. Even after all the injections they had to take. Jack was still scared of needles and still hated being poked. 

“My big fear when I was a kid was always the dark.” It was such a stereotypical fear Gabriel knew, but it was true. He remembered hiding under the blankets at night, scared a monster was going to come and get him. He rarely ever told his mother of his fear though. She was always trying so hard to make sure he was happy. He never wanted her to know when he was sad. 

“Did you ever outgrow it?” Jack asked, an expression of pain crossing his features. Gabriel felt it too. The burning in their veins. The feeling as if their whole body was rejecting the drugs, and likely it was or wanted to at least. 

“For the most part.” Gabriel no longer feared monsters coming to get him and take him away. No longer believed a boogie man was hiding in his closet waiting for him to sleep. He feared the dark because something called him from it. He feared it because he didn’t want to become it. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure the dark never hurts you.” Jack replied and his voice sounded so sincere. He sounded like really meant it. As if he’d protect Gabriel. They were friends after all. 

“I’ll make sure you never get hurt either, Boy Scout.” Gabriel teased, laughing as he said it. Jack started laughing along with him. It hurt to laugh. Gabriel felt it in his chest and in his rib cage, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care because he was laughing with someone he cared for. Something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

.~.

Jack was thankful that after nearly ten months of regurus training and being given enhancement drugs, they were allow a quick break to go home. A moment to breath before being sent off to the war. It felt more like a somber message that likely they wouldn’t ever see their homes again. A final goodbye for those who wouldn’t come back. Jack tried not to think of it like that. He tried really hard to see it as a chance to breath before the real battle began. The ache in Jack’s bones was already a testament of just how much damage a war could do. The miles upon miles of land destroyed by the omnics. Jack was getting closer to his eighteenth birthday, but it felt more like he was nearing twenty seven. His body aching well past his years. He looked over next to him, watching as Gabriel took slow breaths. He was sleeping as they took the short flight back to Jack’s hometown. Well, the airport closest to Jack’s hometown, which stood to be over two hours from the farm. It was as close as they were going to get though. Gabriel had decided to go home with Jack since nothing waited him in Los Angeles. All his family was dead and he’d never had many friends back home. His hometown had been destroyed, it wasn’t home anymore. It had lost all it’s warmth on the day the omnics invaded. Jack was eager to show Gabriel his hometown. To show him that not all the country was in such chaos. That some places still remained beautiful and lively. 

“Your family won’t mind you bringing an extra person home?” Gabriel asked, looking over at Jack. Jack looked over at Gabriel, shaking his head. 

“They’ll just be happy I’ve made a friend that isn’t a stock of corn.” Jack replied, laughing at the last part. He’d never had friends due to him living on an isolated farm. When he did go into town it was always nice to play with kids his age, even if only for a few hours. Gabriel laughed at Jack’s words, shaking his head. 

“I am proud to say I am not a stock of corn or any other food type.” Gabriel replied. Jack started laughing at Gabriel’s joke. The two of them had grown quite close, becoming best friends. Who knew months of being drugged up and forced to become stronger physically would bring the two of them a close friendship. They were best friends by this point. 

“I was scared you’d lied to me about who you were, I’m glad you were honest about not being a food.” Jack teased back. Gabriel gently punched Jack’s shoulder. 

“I might have a little bell pepper in my dna, but it’s not much.” Gabriel replied. Jack faked an expression of shock. 

“Then I guess I have to tell you,” Jack did his best to look as serious as he could manage in that moment and said, “I am half corn. I guess you could say I was cornbread.” 

“Jack, that joke was awful and wonderful at the same time.” Gabriel busted out laughing. Jack started laughing as well as he added. “What can I say? I’m a bit corny.” 

“Stop it,” Gabriel hissed trying to stop laughing. Jack shook his head. He was disappointed in his own jokes. His step fathers awful puns and jokes were definitely wearing off on him. He shivered at the thought of being a dad before he was even a dad. He was getting a dad sense of humor before he even had kids. This wasn’t good. 

“I’m becoming like my step father and making bad puns.” Jack said, trying to sound horrified which only made Gabriel laugh harder. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure after I spend some time with your family I’ll also make awful puns.” Gabriel could almost feel the bad corn jokes escaping him. 

“You’ll also have a love for corn while also dispising it.” Jack looked at Gabriel, eyes almost shining in the low light. Their flight had been delayed which meant they were arriving in Indiana a bit later than anticipated. Jack was slightly upset by this mostly because it meant less time with his family before he went off to the war. This could very well be his last chance to see his parents. He would be a soldier on the front lines, he could die. He’d always been aware of this fact, but in that moment it really hit him. He had a good chance of dying out there. He or Gabriel or even one of the others he’d trained alongside. 

“I’ve never been a huge fan of corn so I feel like I’ll mostly hate it with a burning passion.” Gabriel replied. Jack could understand that to a certain extent. He grew up in a corn field, so he knew first hand just how it felt to not like corn much and to learn to hate it. 

“Just wait till this visit is over. You’ll really hate corn then.” Jack looked out the window, seeing that they were landing in Indiana. The landing was a bit bumpy, but aside from that they were able to unload quickly. It was a tiny airport so the walk to meet Jack’s family was a short one. A woman who had Jack’s bright blue eyes stood with a baby who couldn’t be more than a few months old. It was a little girl, wrapped in a purple blanket with kittens and bunnies on it. Next to the woman stood a man tall and proud. He looked like a tough man, but his eyes held a softness and his smile showed how proud he was of Jack. Of the boy that though he isn't blood related, he’d taken as his own son. 

“Jack and Jack’s friend who we heard so much about from his letters.” The man spoke up, wrapping and arm around Jack in a half hug. Gabriel’s cheeks heated up at the man’s words. Jack had spoken of him and by his family's reaction, Jack had said good things about him. He wondered what Jack had said about him. How had he described Gabriel? Had he said how close of friends they were? Did Jack also see him as his best friend? 

“Jack has said so many things about you Gabriel. He really admires you.” Jack’s mother said, smiling at Gabriel. Gabriel looked over, smirking at Jack who was turning red from embarrassment. 

“Mom, we should get home. I’m sure Gabe is eager to see the farm and it was a long flight.” Jack quickly said, trying to urge them home. He clearly didn’t want his parents to reveal the juicy things he’d said in his letters about Gabriel. 

“Oh, of course! I’m so sorry.” Jack’s mom turned to her husband, carefully handing him the baby. They began walking toward the exit, Jack’s mom took both the boys bags. They were small backpacks since neither needed much during their days in the Soldier Enhancement Program. The car that they road home in was an old suv. It was clear that they’d owned it for quite some time. Between Jack and Gabriel sat a car seat with Jack’s little sister which on the ride home Gabriel learned was five months old. She had the same pretty blue eyes that Jack had, clearly a trait passed down to them by their mother. She was a quite baby, well behaved. Gabriel hoped that if he ever had a child they would be this easy to handle. He’d always wanted a child. He always wanted a family. He would be a better father than his own father had been. He would teach his kids everything he knew and he would love them. He would be sure that they didn’t face the world as he had. Alone and cold. Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts as they turned off the main highway and onto a beaten dirt path. The road went from smooth to rough quickly. 

“We’re getting closer to your house?” Gabriel asked, looking over at Jack. He could see the excited look in Jack’s eyes. It probably felt so nice to be home. To see family again. It made a dull ache surface in Gabriel’s chest. He was happy for Jack, happy that somewhere in the world people still had homes and families to return to. It was rare nowadays. It just hurt a bit that his family was gone along with his hometown. 

“Yes, it’s not a big place, but it’s home.” Jack looked over at Gabriel, smiling. Jack’s mother looked back at them, a smile spreading across her lips as she did. 

“You and Jack will have to share a room. The room we usually use for guests was taken by Lexi.” At the mention of her name as if she knew they were talking about her Lexi looked at her mother. Gabriel found that adorable. He turned his attention from the baby to Jack who’s cheeks were slightly pink. Jack’s mother smiled wider, a knowing smile. As if she knew something Gabriel didn’t. Gabriel knew she likely did. Jack’s letters home detailing what neither of them would admit. A feeling neither were willing to speak about out of fear of rejection. 

“That’s not an issue. We shared a room at the training place.” Gabriel assured Jack’s mother. Gabriel figured Jack had a single bed, not bunks like back at base. “Do you have a sleeping bag? If so I can use that and sleep on the floor.” 

“I’m sure we have one.” Jack’s Mom replied, turning her attention back to her window. In the driver's seat Jack’s step father made a small laughing noise, but didn’t say anything. Jack seemed to only flush a deep shade of red, clearly embarrassed by what his parents were implying. 

Once they arrived at Jack’s house their bags, what little bit they had, was taken inside along with Jack’s little sister. The baby had fallen asleep. Jack led Gabriel upstairs. The house wasn’t as small as Jack had made it seem, but it wasn’t as big as some in the neighborhood. It was a lot different from base and the apartment Gabriel had grown up in. Then again, he’d grown up in the city which had few and far between when it came to houses. Jack’s mother set the boys bags down and left to go get the sleeping bag from the attic. 

“I can take the floor if you’d like.” Jack offered, scratching the back of his head. Gabriel shook his head and began looking around the room. 

“I don’t mind.” He replied, walking over to a small desk in the corner of the room. On it sat some books. Gabriel picked one up, turning it over in his hand as he looked at it. 

“I don’t mind either. Plus, you’re our guest.” Jack pressed, taking a seat on the bed. It was a twin sized bed, one he’d likely had his whole childhood. 

“No, I like sleeping on the floor. It reminds me of my mom.” Gabriel admitted. He’d never really talked about his family with Jack, or anyone for that matter. 

“Your mom?” Jack asked. His tone clearly confused. Gabriel let out a laugh that was dry. It didn’t have much humor in it. 

“I always liked sleeping on the floor when I was little. I don’t know why, I guess growing up in the city and without a father, I never had a way to go camping so in my childhood mind I was camping.” Gabriel remembered his mom setting up a makeshift tent in the living room. They’d make hot dogs over the gas stove and then cook the marshmallows and make s’mores. They were fond memories. 

“Sounds like your mom was a good woman.” Jack replied. Gabriel nodded his head, a sad smile forming on his lips. His mom had been a good woman. She’d been strong until the end. 

“She raised me alone after my father left. She always told me he went to find himself and lost himself in the process.” Gabriel never understood it. As a child he always imagined his father had went out to sea and got lost. Like in those childish movies his abula would show him. Now as an adult he assumed his father had gotten involved with drugs or had gotten himself killed somehow. He’d never know since he couldn’t ask his mom and his dad was likely long gone. 

“I’m so sorry, Gabe.” Jack whispered, frowning. He too had lost his father when he was young. His father left town, not man enough to help his mother raise the child he’d made with her. Jack always swore he would be like his step father. A brave, strong soldier and a loyal father. Jack’s step father was a good man. He did the right thing even if it was the hard thing. 

“Enough about my tragic backstory,” Gabriel started, walking over to Jack. “Let’s go look around your creepy corn fields.” Gabriel laughed, holding a hand out for Jack. Jack smiled, taking Gabriel’s hand and stood up from the bed. The two of them quickly make their way out the front door. Jack began running through the corn fields, Gabriel following close behind. It had been a long time since Jack ran through these fields. As a child he’d always loved running through the fields, laughing. He was always careful not to venture too deep. Scared of being lost and the stories of a monster living in the fields. Now that Jack was older he knew the monster was made up by parents to make sure their kids behaved and went to bed on time. It was a clever trick. 

“I hope you know how to get out of these fields, Jackie.” Gabriel laughed, chasing after Jack. Jack looked back to see the smile spread over Gabriel’s face. It was the most beautiful smile Jack had ever laid eyes on. He didn’t think he’d ever see another quite like it. 

“Don’t worry, I grew up here.” Jack reassured Gabe, attempting to sound cool. He was pretty knowledgeable of the area and the fields, but there was still a small chance they might get lost. Jack made a mental note to be careful. 

The two of them ended up running around through the corn fields for hours, the sun slowly setting causing the sky to turn from a bright blue that reminded Gabriel of Jack’s eyes, to a soft pinkish red. A beautiful glow that went well with the scenery around them. Jack and gabriel were resting under a tree, their backs pressed against the tree as they leaned against it. They sat side by side, watching the sun set. Gabriel looked over at Jack watching the way the glow from the setting sun casted perfect shadows over his face. The setting sun only making his eyes all the more beautiful. “Hey,” Gabriel spoke up which caused Jack to look over at his best friend. “This place is nice. I could get used to being here.” 

“I could get used to you being here.” Jack admitted, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Gabriel scooted closer, leaning in so his face was inches from Jack’s. He would give Jack the opening, now it was Jack’s turn to accept or deny Gabriel’s request. Jack closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned in pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. It was soft. Their lips barely touching, but as they sat there the kiss became more passionate and heated. Jack’s hands resting on Gabriel’s shoulders while Gabriel’s hands rested on Jack’s lower back. In that moment they let their secret affections be known. They allowed their feelings to be displayed and placed out in the open. That moment stood to be one of the most perfect in their young lives. In that moment they felt invincible. They would win the omnic war and move home to Jack’s families farm. They would live happy ever after. 

.~.

The happiness was short lived. They won the war, though many friends were lost along the way. They put an end to the omnic uprising and established a name for themselves. Jack was named the new strike commander of the newly founded Overwatch. Overwatch was a group of heros banning together to save the world from evil. It was like something out of a superhero comic Jack had read when he was a little boy. Things were looking up until he received a letter from home. His hometown had been destroyed, his family killed. The last bits of the omnics destroying the one place Jack always thought was too far out of reach. He felt foolish for believing that his hometown was untouchable. He knew there was nothing he could have done to save them, but it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty. Feeling like he could have done more to save his family. The most heartbreaking sight for him was the tiny coffin that held his little sister. He’d imaged all the amazing things she’d do someday, now those plans were just hopes that would never come true. His sister wouldn’t ever marry, wouldn’t do the amazing things he’d always envisioned she would. His whole family was gone. 

“Will losing people ever get easier?” Jack asked, to no one in particular. He already knew the answer. Gabriel, who stood next to him, glanced over and sighed. 

“I wish it did, but it never will.” It was the answer Jack already knew. He didn’t need to hear it, but he wanted to. He wanted to hear it wouldn’t get easier to lose people. He wanted to hear he wasn’t alone in this. He knew that was selfish, but he’d always been selfless so he allowed himself a moment of selfishness. 

“How much more do you think we’ll lose?” Jack asked, looking up from the grave stones in front of him. The day was dark with the clouds overhead. It rained as it often did in the summer in Indiana. 

“I don’t know Jackie, I wish I did.” Gabriel’s tone is dry. It’s so dry compared to Jack’s eyes and to the ground beneath their feet. Jack wants Gabriel to hold and tell him things were going to be okay. The war was over, things would get better. He wants to hear Gabriel say things would start to look up soon. He wanted Gabriel to say he still had him and he wouldn’t lose him. Jack wanted so badly to believe he could keep Gabriel, the one light in all of this. 

.~.

Jack found a new happiness. His many days of struggling on the battlefield paid off as he was given the title of Strike Commander of the newly created organization. It was an honor, one that his beloved boyfriend Gabriel Reyes had helped him achieve. Gabriel told him how he felt Jack would be a better leader than him. Jack was flattered that Gabriel had so much faith in him. Sure they were boyfriends, but he could tell Gabriel made the choice to give him the strike commander position because he believed in him. That meant a lot to him. It meant a lot that so many people looked up to him and believed in him. He stood in his office, looking out the floor to ceiling windows, out to the courtyard where the statue they’d built for him stood. An honor few held nowadays. Jack heard the door to his office open. In the reflection of the widow he saw Gabriel. The years had been rough on both men, though it was a bit more visible on Gabriel. Scars covered the man’s face and his hands were no longer soft. Jack missed the softness in Gabriel’s touch, but the affection was still there. 

“What brings you to my office, mr Reyes?” Jack asked, smiling as he turned around to face his boyfriend. Gabriel smirked, wrapping his arms around Jack as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I came to report how the Shimada mission went.” Gabriel replied, running a single hand through Jack’s hair. Jack leaned into his touch, but he was concerned. Something in Gabriel’s tone told him that things hadn’t went as well as they’d hoped. 

“Did something happen? You sound upset.” Jack looked into Gabriel’s eyes and seen that he did look troubled. Gabriel sighed, nodding his head. 

“You might want to see for yourself. Angie can better explain it.” Gabriel sounded worn out and tired. The dark circles under his eyes only further reminding Jack the stress his boyfriend was under. 

“I’ll go see her then. You go home and get some rest. I’ll be there soon.” Jack placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s lips, rubbing his hands up and down Gabriel’s forearm. 

“You sure you don’t wanna hear my report?” Gabriel asked, clearly hoping Jack would say no. The strike commander had never seen his boyfriend so drained before. When they created Overwatch they had also created Blackwatch, a co-ops group meant to do all the stuff Overwatch couldn’t do due to the fact they were under constant surveillance. The public was always watching Overwatch, they didn’t know about Blackwatch. 

“I can hear it later. Right now I want you to rest. You earned it.” Jack placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel cheek and walked past him toward the door. He looked back at Gabriel who was leaning against the desk in the middle of the room. “Thank you for everything, Gabriel.” 

“Anything for you Jackie.” 

.~.

It was like a storm had hit. Reports of a secret Overwatch agency. A co-ops team spotted in venice, breaking national laws. A man protected by the government dead and at the center, Gabriel Reyes; Blackwatch commander. The man who pulled the trigger and blew their whole plan out of the water. Jack clenched his fists, hearing as reporter after reporter berated him with questions. Questions he’d hope to never face. All the dark, dirty secrets he’d worked so hard to keep hidden. All Gabriel’s extra work out in the open for all to see. It was on display for the whole world to judge. Now everyone knew the truth of Overwatch. They weren’t all good. They tortured and killed people, bad guys, but still people. People with families, people who by law had a right to trial. It was the end of Overwatch, Jack knew it. Nothing he said could change that. Gabriel mistake had cost both of them everything. Jack’s mistake for even giving Gabriel the okay, because while he didn’t say yes to killing the target, he had authorized the mission to kidnap and possible torture the man. His own need to save others above morals. Because he didn’t want anymore casualties and now all of Overwatch was under fire. The blame was put on him and Gabriel, but mostly him. Because he was the Strike Commander and he gave the ok. Because this is what it meant to be in a position of power. He had to take responsibility for others actions. Question after Question hit him. How much did he know about Blackwatch’s actions? Was he ever there when commander Reyes preformed one of his special integrations? Did he know what the Blackwatch team would do when they went to Venice? Jack honestly wished he had known so he could talk Gabriel out of it. The man just hadn’t been the same lately. He’d been acting more careless, more irrational. Jack had blamed it on stress, but he was starting to worry that maybe something else was causing Gabriel’s odd behavior. 

“Jack!” his name being called snapped him out of his thoughts. Before him stood Angela Ziegler, the resident medic. She’d been with Overwatch for nearly the whole time it had existed. Working her way up to become head of medicine. She was the youngest doctor to ever exist in all of history as well as to climb the ranks so quick. She worked hard on everything she did and put her whole being into every moment she was on call. She was truely Overwatch’s guardian angel. 

“Angela,” Jack ran an open palm over his face, taking a deep breath. In his head he could still hear the reporters and people alike screaming at him. Questions, accusations. Jack sat down at his desk, leaning his head back against his chair. “I don’t know what to do. Gabriel, he’s aired all our dirty laundry out for the world to see. I can’t recover from this.” 

“Perhaps you should speak with Gabriel about all this. He has not been acting like himself lately.” Angela hugged a clipboard to her chest as she spoke. She looked tired, Jack knew they were all tired. He was tired. 

“I know he has. I just wish I knew what was going on in his head.” Jack placed his elbows on his desk, resting his face in his hands. 

“I’ve tried talking to him, but he’s not in my jurisdiction. He’s the commander of blackwatch, I’m the doctor for Overwatch. If anyone knows anything it’s Moira.” Angela stepped closer to jack’s desk, setting the clipboard on the commanders desk. “I’m sorry, but this is the real reason I’m here.” 

Jack reached out picking up the clipboard. Files containing information about Amelie Lacroix and her condition. Most of it was written in a medical code Jack didn’t understand. He flipped through the papers then looked up at Angela. “What’s this?” 

“I need permission to release miss Lacroix.” Angela stepped closer to the desk, placing her hands on Jack’s desk. “I don’t think she’s ready to go home. Her condition physically has improved, but mentally I fear she’s still not stable.” 

“What does Gerard think of all this?” Jack asked, looking over the words on the paper. Her physical health had indeed gotten better in the last two weeks. 

“He thinks if his wife comes home it’ll help. If she’s surrounded by people she loves she’ll get better.” Angela didn’t sound like she believed that. Her tone clearlying showing her disbelief. “I just don’t know if it’s safe for either of them. It pains me to say this, but we don’t know what Amilie is capable of.” 

“If her husband thinks it’ll help then I think she should go home.” Jack picked up and pen and without much other thought, signed the paper. The release form. 

“If this is what you think is best, Jack.” Angela grabbed up the papers, frowning. She turned her back and without another word, left Jack’s office. 

.~.

Jack learned two days later that once again he’d made a bad call. One more mistake in a growing list of mistakes he’d made with good intentions. He’d meant well, but it seemed life wanted to prove that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. His latest mistake was allowing Amelie Lacroix to go home, which lead to her husband being shot while he slept. The man had escaped death only a few months earlier, but he wasn’t so lucky this time. After she’d killed him, Amelie disappeared. Jack had to not only face the public but his fellow team members as well. He had to face Angela who’d warned him, practically begged him not to let Amelie go home. Not to sign off on the young woman’s release. Jack had been so distracted thinking how to fix the mess Gabriel caused that he didn't put much thought into Amelie’s situation. Maybe he wanted to believe Gerard had good judgement. Maybe he just didn't want to believe the sweet, compassionate Amelie was capable of murder. Either way it didn’t matter. Jack had made a bad call and he was paying for it now. It seemed lately all he did was make bad calls. Overwatch was going to be shut down, all his hard work gone. He and everyone else who had worked so hard to be hero’s were now seen as corrupt people by most the world. All because he agreed to a mission that went against his morals. All because Gabriel was acting irrational. Both of them were to blame for the fall of Overwatch, Jack knew this. Both with good intentions but corrupt morals. Jack remembered Ana’s warning, her words she’d said when this all first started. To watch out for Gabriel. He was a good man, but there was a darkness in him, an anger that couldn’t be controlled. One that in time would fester and grow till it destroyed everything and everyone around him. A warning that Jack blew off. Even now, Jack didn’t see it. He was blinded by the parts of Gabriel he loved. The soft sides few saw. The Gabriel that belonged to Jack and Jack alone. 

“Jackie,” As if by thought alone he was brought here when Jack looked up from his desk he saw Gabriel. The man who he’d built a life with, the man who’d torn it all apart. The man Jack loved with every inch of his being. Except it wasn’t his Gabriel anymore. It was a shadow of what remained of the man Jack had fallen in love with. Simply just a ghost. 

“Gabe,” Jack’s voice sounded strained as he stood up from his desk. From the place where he’d made so many good calls and bad ones. The desk Jack had kissed Gabriel against countless times. Jack walked around it, taking slow steps toward Gabriel. The man didn’t move even as Jack got closer. The closer Jack got the more his heart ached. Gabriel looked like a dead man walking. His eyes were dark, his skin sickly pale. The black smoke, wraith form as Gabriel had dubbed it back in the soldier enhancement program, only worse now. Jack already knew what was coming. What had been coming for awhile now. 

“You look awful.” Gabriel attempted to joke but his voice was dry. There was no humor in his tone. His expression lacked the humor he was trying to have. A final moment between them. 

“Speak for yourself, Gabe.” Jack stepped close, as close as he could get. He reached his hands out, placing them on Gabriel’s cheek. His skin was like ice against Jack’s warm hands and it only further drove in the truth. The hard truth that Gabriel was far beyond Jack’s reach. That this right here was their last moment. The moment the thin line they’d walked the past few months, breaks. “Gabriel,” 

“Shh, don’t speak. It’ll make this harder to do.” Gabriel looks like he wants to cry. Jack knows he does. Jack chooses to be silent, to just enjoy these last few moments. He wraps his arms around Gabriel, pressing their lips together. Jack held Gabriel close as they clumly fumbled to the desk where they’d made love a million times. So they could one last time. Both knowing by morning, by the first peaks of sunlight, everything would be gone. Overwatch, Blackwatch, and their future. For the second time in Jack’s life he imagined a wedding that would never come to be. This time it was his own wedding. Jack knew he was a fool, but he wasn’t foolish enough to believe he could marry a dead man. He couldn’t love Gabriel into the light. He couldn’t save the one person he’d never wanted to lose. Because the hardest truth Jack could ever face is that life wasn’t fair and Gabriel was a man who held too much darkness. He’d love Gabriel’s flaws, but only from a distance. 

His love for Gabriel would always have to be at a distance and it caused Jack’s chest to ache. Because he wanted to hold Gabriel close forever and he couldn’t. Because Gabriel was his achilles heel and he was Gabriel’s.


End file.
